Lost Summer
by screamziam
Summary: Jessy is a 18 years old girl who lives in a small city no one really knows about, she is a nice, quiet, small town girl. She just started summer vacation long 3 months and on the very first day she already met a older boy, with curly brown hair, green eyes and a really long body. But she didn't know that the boy who chought her eye was the famous Harry Styles.


Today was finally the last day of school, no more exams, no more stress just fun for three months. Jessy lived near the sea in a small city. In summer time this city was one of the most beautiful places to hang out with friends, you could see teenagers all over the city having fun, laughing and most of them were on the beach which was quiet near Jessy's house.  
But before it was really time to have fun, Jessy had to go to school, her school was in another city half hour away of her home town.

On her way to get there in the bus she was staring outside the window and thinking about what she could do this summer vacation, she had this feeling that this time it will be different, better and most of all special. When she was finally at school her best friends came to her screaming, they were always full of energy and so positive, that was what made them amazing, because Jessy was not always happy, she had a lot of days where she cried for no reason and they didn't know that but they made her smile every day.

Kelly was the crazy one, she was always making stupid voices and shouting but since she had a boyfriend she was more with him than with them. Then there is Marry, she is the beautiful and calm one, all the boys were attracted by her but no one ever got her heart, she was always waiting for the right one. Dani was the funny one she and Kelly were always making fun of other friends, but in a nice way. The last one is Sarah, she was Jessy's closest friend, they were together most of the time, and Jessy trusted only to her if there is someone who knows everything about Jessy its Sarah.

So! Let's get back to the story. When all five went back to class and waited for the teacher to come they were already making plans for the day and they all decided it would be the best to start summer by going to the beach. After the teacher came and started talking about how fast this school year ended and how we will be seniors next year for an hour it was finally over, the school bell ringed and everyone ran out of class screaming and laughing. Jessy walked out of class with her friends and ran out of school to get the bus.

They all lived in the same city except for Sarah, she lived in the same town as their school was. Once they went on the bus and they were finally home, Jessy jumped on her bed and smiled to herself because she was finally free to do whatever for the entire day.

After lunch she was going to meet her friends on the beach, she was walking her way to the beach and once she was there she saw her friends already in their bikini looking stunning as always. The worst part about summer was that Jessy was always insecure about her look, especially her body.

"Jess! Finally, c'mon let's go take a swim, it's so hot!" Dani was already standing and waiting for everyone else to get up and go with her.

The thing was, that even if they went to the beach, they were always just sitting and talking, if they ever went in the water it was just once a day. When they were all up and started walking Jess covered her stomach with her hands.

"Jess, stop covering yourself, you don't need to." Sarah was always trying to make her feel beautiful, because she knew how much Jessy hated her body. It was hard for her because she never felt good with the way she looked.

Once they were in the water and jumping because it was still a little cold they decided to go swim a little. The worst thing about this beach was that it was small and there was so many people that you were surrounded by them from every part and you couldn't find a nice place just to talk and enjoy. There were people throwing balls to each other, babies learning how to swim, people diving and most of all there were those teenage boys thinking they are super cool annoying other girls.

While swimming to get away from everyone Jessy got hit in the head by a small ball. She got really mad, took the ball and turned around to give it back to whoever hit her. But once she turned around, she saw a really fit guy in front of her.

"Sorry, my friend is not good at throwing a ball where he is supposed to. Are you okay?"

This boy, had the most beautiful green eyes, with curly wet hair all over his face, once he smiled his dimples showed and his raspy voice made him look perfect.

"I-I'm okay, I'll survive."

The worst thing that could happen, happened. When Jessy tried to give the ball to him, she failed. She tried to throw the ball to him but like always she had to embarrassed herself and like the ball was tricked or something it went in a different way. He started laughing meanwhile Jessy just covered her face and started swimming away.

"Jess, what is going one?" She heard Kelly screaming in front of her, they were a lot in front of her already.

When she finally reached them she told them about this amazingly good looking guy and about how she already embarrassed herself in front of him. They were all laughing but they knew they needed to find this guy, first of all because they wanted to see him and second of all because they wanted Jessy to talk with him. After some time they went out and set on the sand looking at people around and talking. Jess was getting annoyed and went to buy herself an ice cream.

Once she got there she didn't know which one to choose so she told the woman who was working there it will might take a while. Just when she wanted to say what she wants, she heard a familiar voice behind her

"Chocolate one please"

When she turned around she saw the same guy from earlier. Now she could see, his entire body. He was covered in a lot of tattoos, he had yellow shorts and a hat, but his curls were still covering his front. He was really tall and he was clearly older than her.

"Oh sorry, were you before me? I didn't see you."

"It's fine, I was still choosing what to get."

"I tell you, you should get this chocolate one, it's the best here! I'll pay for her"

"No, you don't have to."

"I do, we threw a ball in your head, I need to apologize in some way. What's your name?"

"Jessy, but call me Jess."

"Your ice cream man"

"Thanks. Here you go Jess, my name is Harry. I'll see you around"

When he left she couldn't help but smile, he was really fit and polite. She knew that she had to meet him again.


End file.
